I'm always gonna be alright (but not really)
by Velveteen Dreamz
Summary: 'There are some things that you must know before you hear this story and one of them is that it isn't for the faint hearted. So anyway let's begin...' Sebastian meets Kurt and knows that even though he knows nothing he had to find him again. But there are a lot of bumps in the path, but who said that true love was easy? Especially when the people you love have some dark secrets.


Hey hey! New story this one will involve songs so any flamers will definitely **not **be tolerated. Anyway this story is a Kurtbastian one so if you don't like the pairing I strongly advise that you don't read this story. This story will most definitely be a multi chapter story and will deal with some mature themes so the rating will go up at some point. This is only the first chapter which mainly just involves Kurt and Sebastian's first meeting as strangers so that's pretty much all there is to it. I once again say **Flames will not be tolerated they will be used to roast marshmallows.**

Velveteen Dreamz

Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters or the song used in this chapter

_Kurt singing_

**Sebastian singing**

_**Kurt and Sebastian singing together**_

* * *

I don't even remember how I ended up in the auditorium in the first place, all I can actually remember about that day was that it was my first day at the hell hole known as William McKinley Highschool. The rest of the details of why I was at McKinley don't really matter but the important thing that you should know before I start to tell you this story is that its most definitely not a story for the faint hearted.

Anyway let's get on with it shall we?

So another thing you should know is that this story is the story of how I met the man that I now considered to be my soul mate (if such things exist)

So without further ado let's get started properly.

* * *

Anyway like I told you before I somehow ended up in the auditorium, everything was dark exept for a single spotlight that was shiny down on an angel-wait no it was a boy around my age, a beautiful boy with the most breathtakingly beautiful glatz eyes and perfectly coifed hair that was thick and coloured like chestnuts. I was mesmerised by him so much that I almost didn't notice that he had opened his mouth and began to sing in the most angelic voice I had ever heard.

_I don't like walking through this old and empty house_

_So hold my hand and I'll walk with you my dear_

_Stairs creek as I sleep its keeping me awake_

_Its the house telling me to close my eyes_

His voice sounded so heartbroken that my heart shattered into millions of pieces. And for non reason I began to sing with him

_Some Days I can't even dress my self_

**Its killing me to see you this way**

_**The truth may vary this **_

_**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_Theres an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

**Tell him that I miss our little talks**

**Soon it will be gone away and buried in our past**

**We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love**

_Some days I don't know if I'm alright_

**_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_**

**_Though the truth may vary this_**

**_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_**

_Dont listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same _

_And though the truth may vary this_

_Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

When I had started to sing the boy had looked up at me and had watched me through narrowed eyes as I moved up onto the stage. He stood up and started to walk towards a back of the stage away from me but I carried on singing when he was packing his things away

**Though the truth may vary this**

**Ship will carry our bodies safe...**

_**To shore...**_

we both just stared at eachother for several moments before he picked up his bag and started to run out of the auditorium.

'My names Sebastian!' I yelled at his retreating figure but I was met only by silence.

Eventhough I knew nothing about that mysterious boy, I knew that I had to find him again no matter how long it took.

* * *

Yep there you go! That's the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and any comments are welcomed but Flames are not tolerated. Thanks and there will probably be another chapter soon. The song they are singing is Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men.


End file.
